Many commonly used practices of message projections relating to unsafe conditions or hazards are cones, blockade barriers, flags, tripod assemblies, hanging banners, which are either cumbersome, heavy, bulky, difficult to store and transport, flimsy, and adversely affected by inclement weather conditions, particularly being tattered, torn and dislocated by winds of high velocity. The most commonly used practices of message projections of a personal and novel nature are hanging banners, posters and banners attached to structures, A-frame signs, and hand-made signs and posters which also are adversely affected by said weather conditions. The most commonly used practices of messages projections relating to a commercial and advertisement nature are all forms of media, which are extremely expensive, hanging banners, posters and banners attached to structures, A-frame signs, hand-made posters, signs and banners, which also are adversely affected by said weather conditions, including signs anchored to the ground which may be unatractive and potentially a visual hinderance to traffic.